SCP-6006
by Finn Mertenz
Summary: Object Class: Keter - Residing Agent: Finn Mertenz - WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!: The following files are restricted to clearance level 4 and higher personnel, any unauthorized person accessing this file must close this document before turning themselves in and receiving Class-A Amnestics; following the injection, all unauthorized persons are to be detained for a period of 72 hours.


**Item #: SCP-6006**

 **Object Class: Keter**

 **Residing Agent: Finn Mertenz**

 **WARNING:** The following files are restricted to clearance level 4 and higher personnel, any unauthorized person accessing this file must close this document before turning themselves in and receiving Class-A Amnestics; following the injection, all unauthorized persons are to be detained for a period of 48 hours after which time they will be questioned then released and observed for a final 24 hours.

 **General Notice:** In order to prevent knowledge of SCP-6006 from being leaked, several/no SCP-6006 files have been created alongside the true file/files. All files concerning the nature of SCP-6006, including the decoy/decoys, are restricted to any unauthorized personnel attempting to access the file.

Revealing the true nature/natures of SCP-6006 to the general public is cause for termination, except as required under order **[REDACTED]** - **[REDACTED]** - **[REDACTED]**

* * *

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-6006 is impossible to contain with currently available resources; all Foundation efforts are currently directed at regulating its presence and suppressing public knowledge of its existence.

Approximately **[REDACTED]** Foundation tracking teams are permanently stationed outside a 800,000 km (498,000 miles) radius safe zone from SCP-6006, each are equipped with large unmanned aerial and aquatic vehicles that can be used in case SCP-6006 enters an active state/escorts require assistance.

Due to the close proximity between SCP-6006 and SCP-605, tracking teams for each SCP are required to operate and work together - it should be noted that while no direct correlation between SCP-6006 and SCP-605 can be made, they appear to have some type of positive effect on the other.

Since the containment zone is so large no less than **[REDACTED]** number of personnel, escorts and patrols are allowed inside the containment zone of SCP-6006 at anytime, failure to maintain these numbers will result in increasing hostility from SCP-6006, who will preceive the action as weakness, forcing it to attack.

Any citizens or personnel below clearance level 4 who look at or spot an instance of SCP-6006 are to be given class-D Amnestics before being detained for period of 72 hours until they are questioned and then released following standard protocall.

 **Description:** SCP-6006 is a race of nocturnal, carnivorous humanoid/serpentine-like aquatic reptiles, classified in the Varanidae family alongside Komodo dragon's and the now extinct Megalania.

Adults range in size from 1.5 to 3 m (5 to 10 ft) in height, and weigh between 90 and 270 kg (200 - 600 lbs) while they possess grey, brown, black, blue, purple, red, green and occasionally white scales.

The lower portion of SCP-6006 typically consists of a serpentine tall whose appearance, width and length are strictly determined by the sex of SCP-6006. The upper torso consists of a human shaped chest, abdomen, shoulders and arms, all of which are covered in a series of scales.

The differences between the sexes for SCP-6006 are **[REDACTED]** , with females attaining a significantly higher intellect than males while males maintain strength fair greater than females. These effects appear to have a direct result on their society as evidenced by **[REDACTED]**

The 2 most profound differences between the sexes of SCP-6006 are the limbs and head, with males containing 2 arms while females have 4 arms with the additional 2 protruding out from both sides of the abdomen. The male head consists of a serpentine like jaw and mouth, much more resembling a human while female heads are covered in a series of tentacles that appear to constitute hair.

The weapons of SCP-6006, appear to be entirely of harden fish bone, some shaped like spears, others like swords. The full extent to the military might of SCP-6006 is unknown and pending investigation under a request by Dr. **[REDACTED].**

Due to the Architecture and known visible language of SCP-6006, it's suspected they're greek in origin, a prospect that members of the **[REDACTED]** deny because of the containment radius and area for SCP-6006, it should be noted that no verbal contact has/can be made with SCP-6006 but they're written language can be translated with time.

Because of the humanoid-like appearance of SCP-6006, it is believed that they evolved alongside ancient humans and existed contemporaneously with them in large numbers until 2,000-5,000 years ago, when an extinction event eliminated all but 5-10% of their population.

This event triggered the island that housed SCP-6006 to sink to the bottom of the sea, at the approximate coordinates of **[REDACTED]** - **[REDACTED]** is where the main city and capital for SCP-6006 is believed to be located atop the ocean floor. It should be noted that no information on how the previous humans morphed into the current state of SCP-6006 can be attained. (See SCP-6006-1 for further details)

Although the suspected capital of SCP-6006 is known, no accurate means have been provided to count or number SCP-6006, but it is suspected that there are over **[REDACTED]** Instances of SCP-6006, suggesting they could easily overwhelm nations such as Cuba, Japan, Australia and even Great Britain.

Even though the containment radius and zone for SCP-6006 is approximately **[REDACTED]** and located at **[REDACTED]** , instances of SCP-6006 occurr worldwide, extending from **[REDACTED]** to as far as **[REDACTED]** , however, it is believed that all instances of SCP-6006 drag humans or SCP-6006-1 to they're capital at **[REDACTED].**

Any direct skin-contact made between SCP-6006 and Humans will cause a genetic level disease to be passed on, a disease that causes physical and mental augmentations over a period of 72 hours before the Human turns into what is classified as SCP-6006-1

One of the most well known versions of SCP-6006-1 can best described and explained in the popular book by H.P Lovecraft, The Shadow Over Innsmouth, infact it was this book that first brought SCP-6006 under the direct attention of the Foundation when Dr. **[REDACTED]** decided to investigate the town Innsmouth was based off of.

SCP-6006-1 Is a fish-like humanoid which were born Human only to be mutated/affected by SCP-6006, after a Human is exposed to SCP-6006-1 over a period of 72 hours, they will then grow an uncontrollable urge to swim out into the ocean, a process made easy due to the patchs of scales and webbed feet that SCP-6006-1 gives the infected.

SCP-6006-1 Is the furthest known extent that a natural born human can reach towards SCP-6006, the longest known time of containment and observation for a instance of SCP-6006-1 is approximately 6 years, 4 months, 1 week and 3 days.

It should be noted that if any known instance of SCP-6006-1 is denied water for a period of 24 hours or more then that SCP-6006-1 will expire before its corpse shrivels up and dries.

Foundation research is unable to attain whether these instances of SCP-6006-1 serve SCP-6006 willingly or if it is some type of mind control/hypnosis. The easiest way to identify an SCP-6006-1 is by their eyes, which widen in diameter while the Irsis for each eye turns a shade of bright-green.

Although all instances of SCP-6006-1 were infected by SCP-6006, there is no evidence suggesting SCP-6006-1 can spread the infection, which lead members of the **[REDACTED]** to believe SCP-6006-1 should be classified as spies or saboteurs.

After **[REDACTED]** years of researching SCP-6006, the Foundation realized the full reach of SCP-6006 once the endlessly list of 'Shipwrecks' continued to rise, wrecks that were faked when vessels like **[REDACTED]** and **[REDACTED]** were attacked and sunk at sea.

The most recent attack at sea by SCP-6006 was duringJune **[REDACTED]** when an Indonesia vessel was carrying refugees to safety from a storm on the **[REDACTED]** Islands. What followed was the death of 491 citizens while only 10 would survive, these survivors would go on to supply us with the most substainal evidence to date about SCP-6006 before they were given Class-D Amnestics and released after standard protocall.

 **Addendum:** Atlantis, thats what the newbie's love to call it, fresh on the floor and still high from being given clearance level 4. Frankly, I don't care about the Atlantis legend/myth at all, all that matters is proper containment and supression of SCP-6006, anything else is secondary.

* * *

 **Incident log: 12/12/12**

The following conversation was recorded by agent Finn Mertenz after an omega-level outbreak of SCP-6006. This outbreak occurred after a significant drop of military personal around the containment zone for SCP-6006.

This outbreak was first identified after a personnel shortage inside the Florida containment center known as **[REDACTED].** It should be noted that no stand down order was ever given for **[REDACTED].**

Because of the sensitive containment produces for SCP-6006, loss of military personnel encouraged the outbreak. The exact location of the missing personal is still unknown but over **[REDACTED]** personal have been reported as MIA, the largest loss of SCP personal in the history of our organization.

Despite the heavy loss of personal, an expendable D-rank was located inside the containment center of **[REDACTED].** However, t took over five operatives to restrain this man before he was brought in for questioning.

Agent Finn Mertenz: Did you want to talk about anything? Maybe your name?

D-rank: M-... My name?

Agent Finn Mertenz: Yes, please. It would really help my investigation.

D-rank: Jake... My name is Jake…

Agent Finn Mertenz: Well, it's nice to meet you, Jake.

It should be noted that 'Jake' was covered with a thick slim of green ooze that polluted his skin and clothes. This ooze gave off a seaweed-like smell mixed in with fresh salt water.

Jake: Nice to meet you too...

Agent Finn Mertenz: Now, I was hoping you could tell me about the **[REDACTED]** research center?

The sound of subtle crying then echoed through the recording device as Jake began to sob into both hands. At the same time, Finn Mertenz was shuffling through various pages on his clipboard.

Jake: I don't wanna talk about it...

Agent Finn Mertenz: Please, Jake, this is very important. Do you understand how many people are missing?

The recording device was then filled with a panic as Jake's previous tears erupted into screams of pain. Afterwards, a intense struggle could be heard as several military personal rushed into the room to restrain Jake.

Agent Finn Mertenz: Jake, do you understand?

Jake: They aren't missing...

After restraining Jake, various personal made sure he was properly held down before looking at Finn Mertenz for approval. The high ranking agent then gave each of these personal a heart-filled thanks before they left the room.

Agent Finn Mertenz: You said they aren't missing... So where are they?

Jake: They're below... In the dark... I don't wanna go back...

Agent Finn Mertenz: You're not going back, Jake. I just need to know what happened.

Soon, Jake once again began to cry and sob for several minutes as Finn Mertenz recorded the entire conversation. After several minutes, Jake pulled both hands from his face, drawing attention to the thick slim that covered his hands.

Jake: I don't wanna go back... I don't wanna go back.

Agent Finn Mertenz: Go back where, Jake?

Suddenly, the sound of snapping bones and pain-filled screams could be heard as Jake's entire body began to twitch and pulsate. This horrifying sound forced Finn Mertenz to jump up from his chair before running towards the door.

The records screams then doubled in volume as fish-like scales ruptured out from underneath Jake's skin. These scales were accompanied by a fresh collection of gills that spread open across Jake's neck.

The recording then became polluted with a mixed of screams, gunfire and snapping bones as military personal ran into the room. Afterwards, an eerie silence filled the air for an extended period of time before the recording was finally shut off.

* * *

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

 **== LEVEL 4 CLEARANCE REQUIRED ==**

 **The following files have been classified TOP SECRET by the Administrator**

 **WARNING:**

 **ANY UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ACCESSING THIS FILE WILL BE IMMEDIATELY TERMINATED THROUGH A MEMETIC KILL AGENT. SCROLLING DOWN WITHOUT PROPER MEMETIC INOCULATION WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE CARDIAC ARREST FOLLOWED BY DEATH.**

 **THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING.**

* * *

 **Document Alpha-6006-Hierarchy-investigations: Missive from Agent Finn Mertenz**

SCP-6006 are one of them most hostile instances of SCP I personally have worked with in all my 22 years of research, while similar to SCP-1000 in many aspects it would appear that the existence of SCP-6006 is directly opposed to humanity, a case which has kept them classified as Keter class for over 70 years.

The hierarchy for SCP-6006 is based solely on the sex of SCP-6006, with what appears to be an immortal queen leading the society. This queen is worshipped as a God and protector, with every known city and housing unit of SCP-6006 containing a statue to her, it should be noted that the statues range from various different shapes and sizes depending on the location.

Going forward, the queen for SCP-6006 will be labeled as SCP-6006-A, it should be known that any human, robot or even animal with a statue or depiction of SCP-6006-A visible, will be completely unharmed and untouched, which has allowed the Foundation to save several dozens of unmaned submarines while exploring the capital of SCP-6006.

Verbal contact with SCP-6006 is unauthorized, physical contact with SCP-6006 is unauthorized, visual contact with SCP-6006 is unauthorized, due to the biological danger SCP-6006 poses and since all types of containment are limited to patrols, escorts and supression, members of the 05 council believe that before the year 2050, SCP-6006 will threaten humanity, either by direct means or genetic means.

Close this SCP and throw away the datacode, better our children think they're future is bright and sunny - not the abomination that SCP-6006 is, end log.

 **Log ends: 23:40:03 1/20/2019**


End file.
